hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic hurricane season (Doug)
The 2022 Atlantic hurricane season was a much more active and destructive season that began on June 1 and ended on November 30, these dates coventionally determine tropical and subtropical cyclone activity within the calender year, the season saw some notable storms starting Bonnie which affected Florida as a tropical storm, Gaston got close to Bermuda but passed out to sea, Ian the season's most damaging and deadly storm affected the Caribbean Nations and then the United States resulting in damage exceeding 1 billion dollars in damages, Julia would affect the same area and Carolinas, Karl passed very close to North Carolina. Timeline Storms Tropical Storm Alex A trough of low pressure formed off of Delaware and slowled moved over the open ocean, the trough would struggle to strengthen much as it churned off of the East Coast, however would become a tropical depression on June 14 the first one of the season, holding that intensity for a solid day before becoming a tropical storm and was named Alex, with being named at 47.72 N and 66.13 W, Alex became the northernmost storm to intensify into a tropical storm surpassing a record held by Alberto in 1988, Alex would pass close to Nova Scoita bringing heavy rainfall to the country resulting in the deaths of a single person who was swept off a dock in the storm, after clearing Maritime Canada the storm would start to detoriate and become a post tropical cyclone as it speed towards Newfoundland the remnants of Alex would fully dissipate on the 17 but it would still affect Newfoundland with light rainfall, Alex's damage were only minimal. Tropical Storm Bonnie Main Article:Tropical Storm Bonnie (2022) ''A area of low pressure formed west of the Bahamas in late June as it struggled to organized, the low would get picked up by a trough of low pressure this would bring the low to the northern Bahamas where it would start intensify on July 6 the second depression of the season had formed, the depression would rapidly intensify into a tropical storm and was named Bonniem Bonnie would quickly peak and make landfall near Jacksonville in Florida hwoever due to Bonnie's small size it quickl fell apart over Florida and weakend into a depression, Bonnie killed 3 in Florida, Bonnie quickly dissipated inland Georgia as it curved west through its remnants would resist for a little while longer in total 7 died as 4 died in Georgia and damage ammount to 1 million dollars in damages. Hurricane Colin A broad area of formed from Upper Level Low and started moving north west and slowlied developed over the Atlantic due to dry air and heavy wind shear the low would strugg;e to develop, however on July the third depression of the season formed the depression would slowly intensify into Tropical Storm Colin just two days after formation, Colin would slowly intensify into the first hurricane of the season as it headed northeast Colin continued to rapidly intensify under favorable conditions and became a category two as Colin veered south the storm would hold category two intensifty for four days as it started to weaken due to cooler waters peaking as a high end category two, the storm would weaken to a category one as it headed back to the northwest, Colin started to rapidly weaken over colder waters becoming a tropical storm and eventually turning into a post-tropical cyclon, the remnants would speed northward until they dissipated, Colin had no impacts on land. Hurricane Danielle A broad area of low pressure formed over the Atlantic and despite cooler waters started rapidly developing the low would develop into the fourth depression of the year but the depression continued to quickly intensify as a trough steered it northwestward, the depression intensified into Tropical Storm Danielle, Danielle continued to rapidly intensify as it continued to explosivly intensify as a pinhole eye started to appear as it become a category two the storm's intensification continued as Danielle became a category three hurricane the first one of the season, making Danielle one of northernmost major hurricanes ever recorded after peak Danielle started to rapidly weaken, holding category two strength for a meer 6 hours Danielle would start to lose its structure as it turned into a post tropical cyclone with Danielle's remnants dissipating on August 11 as they were asorbed by a much more powerful low, Despite Danielle having no effect on land a boy died in a rip current with Danielle's remnants dealing minimal damage to residential homes in Nova Socita. Tropical Storm Earl ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Earl (2022) ''A area of low pressure formed near Trinidad and moved westward in the Caribbean the low would start to organize as it encountered a area of favorability the low would rapidly organize and become tropicald depression five, rapid intensification continued as in less than two days the depression became Tropical Storm Earl, Earl would make landfall near Belize City in Belize resulting in heavy flooding due to its slow movement which resulted in 3 dying and 2 being injured damage ammounted to 4 million dollars the storm would weaken to a tropical depression over Mexico, Earl now weakend to depression emerged over the Gulf of Mexico. The weakend storm would resume intensification and become a tropical storm once again Earl continued its northwestard movement as it approched the coast of Mexico peaking as a moderate tropical storm, Earl started to weaken as it approched Mexico making landfall in Mexico as a weak tropical storm the storm would quickly weaken inland dissipating on August 11 over the mountainous terrian of Mexico in total Earl did 80 million dollars and killed 20. Hurricane Fiona A tropical wave came off of Africa and slowly moved westward as it battled dry air. the wave would continue to organize as it progressed westerward becoming the sixith tropical depression August 7, the depression would be slow to intensify admist the saharan air layer, which prevented any organization of occuring along with heavy westerly wind shear. The depression would finally become a tropical storm and was named Fiona. Hurricane Gaston Tropical Storm Hermine Hurricane Ian ''Main Article:Hurricane Ian Hurricane Julia Hurricane Karl Tropical Storm Lisa Tropical Storm Martin Category:GloriouslyBlonde Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons